


HercHam for my sister!

by VioletSageWood



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Love, M/M, Other, Sex, cute stuff, things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9347471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletSageWood/pseuds/VioletSageWood
Summary: Hercules is a bit of a tall built man and Alexander is the short cinnamon roll





	1. Meeting

Hercules was just a normal man going around his life, that is until he meet Alexander Hamilton. Once Hamilton talked to him that's when the spark flew, he felt like he was the one.

"Hi, I'm Alexander Hamilton." Hamilton had this big grin on him and his voice was just filled with happiness and determination. He loved it. That's when Hamilton held out his hand that got his attention back to the world. "Hercules Mulligan." Hercules gently shook his hand afraid of crushing it off, Hamilton laughed as he did blushing slightly. Herc smiled awkwardly. They walked down the hallway to Hercules office, they talked and each time the Irishman nearly got hard. He couldn't help how cute this man was, he's shortness, his laugh, his eye and lips. God he wanted to make out with him right there.

"I'm afraid I need to go, Hercules. It was really nice meeting you." Hamilton smiled and walked off quickly. Hercules sighed sadly. _If only we had more time...._

 

* * *

 

Hercules was running to work. He didn't have time to drive, he over slept. As he ran into the doors of the building he bumped into someone and fell straight on his face."Oh my God! Are you okay Hercules?!" That voice! It's him! Herc quickly got up and wiped his nose and turned to Ham smiling. "Yeah, hey, how are you?" Hercules grinned wide, Alexander snorted. "I'm good, you?" "I'm fine."Herc smiled and took them to the elevator. "How did you know I was going to the elevator?" Alexander rose an eyebrow at Hercules who only shrugged. "I guess I just did." Hercules smiled dorky at Ham who laughed and smiled.

They walked to Herc's office and stopped at his door, that's when Hamilton kissed him on the cheek standing on his tippy toes. Hercules blushed and cupped the back of Hamilton's neck and lead him into a hot deep kiss witch Alexander returned with a low soft moan. They broke away for a few moments then they both smashed there lips together, Hercules was growing hard by the second. He groaned when Hamilton's hands searched his lower body, that's when he found his crotch when Hercules groaned deeply and bucked his hips trying to get more friction. Hamilton smirked, he whispered in Herc's ear. "Don't you just want me to slowly undo your pants and suck you dry, Sir?~"He's words went straight to his cock and he groaned. "Fuck." Hercules lead them into his office and stood in front of Hamilton. "Hands and knees." Hercules voice grew deep and a bit wrecked.

 

* * *

 

"Hands and knees." Hercules voice grew deep and a bit wrecked, Hamilton couldn't help but blush and do as told. He looked directly at Herc's crotch, just nearly ready to bulge out, he licked his lips and could see Hercules blush and shiver at his reation. Hercules undid his pants and lowered them with his cock bulging and throbbed out. Alexander kissed the tip witch caused Herc to moan and shiver blushing deeply. "Fuck" Hercules thrusted right into his mouth and groaned as Hamilton's warm mouth clothed around his dick, He held his head, Hamilton held his hips encase things got to out of hand. Herc slammed in repeatedly and let out low moans and groans here and then. He could hear the beautiful noises Alex was making, He groaned as he came right down his throat pushing in deep to the back of his throat.

Hamilton slipped off with a loud pop and licked up all the cum that fell to his chin with a finger looking at Hercules through half-lidded eyes. Boy he was sent his way to set himover~


	2. Chapter 2

Hercules was walking home until he heard screaming coming from an alleyway. He ran into the alleyway quickly, He went wide eyed as he saw Hamilton on the ground curled up trying to block two people from kicking him. Hercules quickly grabbed a metal bar he found by a trashcan and hit the first man in the head hard with it. The man screamed stumbling back holding his head, Hercules then wracked the other man in the stomach hard and he stumbled back. Hamilton looked up and gasped and hugged Herc's leg. "H-Hercules...." Hercules knitted his eyebrows and picked Hamilton up bridle style and walked them to his house.

* * *

 

It's been a day and Hercules was still making sure Alexander was okay. He wrapped Hamilton up in about ten blankets and pillows and rested him on the couch. He bit his lip in worry for his love, then he saw him move a bit. He was waking up! Hercules ran to his side and watched as Hamilton opened his beautiful brown eyes.

"Hercules...?"Hamilton averted his eyes to Herc who smiled warmly at him.

"Yes. It's me, love. I'm here."Hercules curled up around Hamilton and kissed his forehead gently. "Get some more rest Hon." With that they both fell asleep. But Herc held ham close to his chest like he'll never let go.


	3. Chapter 3

Alexander woke up and blushes to see Hercules right beside him. He looked up and down his body blushing madly, his dick was half hard, He's stomach was exposed and damn he had abs! Hamilton licked his lips and rubbed Herc's stomach, and he earned a beautiful reaction. Hercules stomach muscles flex and he let out a soft groan in his sleep, Alex then rubbed his crotch with made Hercules eyes fly open moaning. "A-Alex?"Mulligan moaned looking down as Hamilton palmed his crotch. "Shhh~ It's growing Hercules~ Can you feel?~ Just my hand rubbing your cock till you cum in your pants?~"*Hamilton squeezed down causing Herc to hiss in pleasure, he looked down with his eyes in a heat of haze. "Dear god Alexander...." Hercules moaned loudly when Hamilton was bouncing on his cock, he gripped his hips tight and bucked his hips up repeatedly growling in pleasure, that's when Alexander had enough. He pulled there boxers down and didn't even bother grabbing the lube on the Irishmans nightstand, he slammed himself down on Hercules cock and they both moaned. Hercules licked his lips and slammed up repeatedly groaning and Hamilton was moaning after him. The pace was far from slow or gentle, it was fast and rough. Hercules neared his climax and his groaned loudly as his his twitched and became to sensitive to move his hips and kissed Hamilton deeply and helped him through his.

* * *

Hercules was having one of the worst headaches in his life. He couldn't do a thing do he stayed home, He was rubbing his head when Alex came in. "Hercules!" "Gah! Shut up!" Hercules winced holding his head, Alex blinked and knitted his eyebrows and put him and Hercules in blankets surrounded by pillows. "Headache?" Hamilton said in a soft voice. Hercules nodded. "I'm sorry dear."Hamilton started massage hercs head and the taller man sighed with relief. "Sorry for yelling at you...." "It's okay. Wanna see a movie tomorrow?" Hercules smiled. "That would be nice."

 


End file.
